Visions of Nothing
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: Olette is haunted by memories of a boy who never existed. She finds the least likely Ally. Not longer part of the Knights.
1. Chapter 1

Olette sighed as she stood on the edge of the Clock Tower. Once it had been a place of safety for her in Twilight Town. Then Kairi had been captured while with her there. So now Olette was terrified, her illusion of safety shattered. Along side that she kept having these odd dreams...  
"They aren't real." She hissed to herself, despite all she'd seen. Despite what she'd just drawn... She wouldn't believe that the red haired man knew anything. The doctors had to be telling the truth. It was caused my trauma. The blonde haired boy...he didn't exist. Never did. Right?  
Then why did it feel like that was a lie? Olette shook it out of her mind as she turned to leave, then froze. There he was again. His blonde hair was all over the place, over deep blue eyes. He was laughing about something, and then dropped his Salty Sweet Ice Cream. He moved to go after it and lost his balance.  
"No!" Olette screamed, trying to grasp his hand-but he was gone, as was her footing. _This is it...the visions end. All of it ends_. Olette shut her eyes, waiting for the fall. But she heard a grunt, and then felt the ledge under her feet again.  
"You alright?" A deeper voice then Pence or Hayner had spoke up. Olette's eyes shot open as she pulled away from Seifer.  
"Fine." She hissed, forgetting the drawing she'd made earlier as she fled down the stairs. Seifer groaned as he placed his face in his palm then spotted the paper through his fingers as it flew away-a drawing of the boy holding a blue crystal. Seifer double took for a moment and shook his head.  
"Stop haunting her, Roxas..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hayner! Pence! Olette!_

The last jolted awake in a cold sweat, every breath a pant. Olette's green eyes showed fear at the repeated nightmare. Her eyes scanned outside, not believing it. _Who are you...and how do you know my name?_ She thought as she sat on the couch in the spot she shared with Hayner and Pence. The two of them were elsewhere, no doubt arguing with Seifer. She'd passed out while cleaning up the room. Olette stared at her white and yellow sneakers, thinking warily. The dreams were extremely faint as soon as she woke up, but she could just remember what the figure in them looked like. Her brown hair stuck out to the sides like it always did as she pulled her hand through it. He was falling through the darkness, whoever he was.  
"Your name...is just beyond my mind..." Those blue eyes haunted her memory, blue eyes she couldn't remember. It had once been a minor dream, a nightmare one time. But now she saw them when ever she went through town. Even the hang out, which had been a safe haven. Even while she was on top of the clock tower with Hayner and Pence, it was like those eyes bore into her soul, crying out her name.  
"Who are you?" Olette screamed as she fell to her knees, shaking as she clutched her yellow denim Capri covered legs.

"You okay?"

She looked up slowly as Hayner approached her, a concerned expression on his face.

"I can't take this..." Olette whispered and shook her head as Pence joined them.

"You've been like this since school started. You nearly got a question wrong the other day..." Hayner said as she stood up.  
"Why won't you talk to us?" Pence asked.

"It's those dreams again. How does he know our names...why do I seem to..."  
"Not this again!" Hayner exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air. Pence glanced at him as Olette tilted her head.  
"Olette-this blonde guy appeared over the summer. The summer you were in a coma!" Hayner exclaimed, causing Olette to falter.

On the last day of school the year before, the facade of safety in their school had shattered. A mad man in a cow boy outfit had come in with a shot gun. Seifer had turned out to be a target, but they didn't find that out till after he'd been seized. Until after Olette had been shot, for standing up and shouting for Seifer, Vivi, Rai and Fuu to run while they were in the hall-it wasn't safe. Olette hadn't remembered much, only that there'd been a pain in her side and Seifer had run in at the gun shot and Hayner screaming her name. Vivi had done something-there'd been a light as another shot was fired. Before she slipped into the mention coma, she'd felt a hand on hers and a voice, faintly whispered: "Thank you, Olette." Then she'd blacked out.

After that, the next thing Olette could remember was waking up in the hospital a day before Sora arrived. Seifer had been in the bed next to her-he'd also been shot, and went into coma that day. However, despite them both waking up the same time, Olette demanded she be discharged so she could finish her homework and go to school. She'd done an essay on the idea of alternative universes after seeing Sora holding a replica of her own purse. At first she'd thought it was just a nightmare. Then Kairi arrived, followed by Axel and the nightmares became more violent. More people appeared in them, her art classes revealed that. A man in red, a boy with silver hair and an eye cover, a girl in white dress, and of course, the boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Axel appeared in some even. She'd told Pence and Hayner about the dreams before, and they'd dragged her back to the hospital-despite her protests to wait for the day to end. The doctor had said it was caused by the trauma of getting shot. Olette was still haunted though, to the point of barely sleeping.

Olette was still startled by Hayner's response.  
"You think I'm making this up?"  
"I think your brain made it up when you went into a coma!"  
"Hayner, then why don't I know where it came from?"  
"Break it up!" Pence shouted as he got between them-knowing both of them could hurt each other if not stopped, "Hayner, admit you're being a little quick to judge. Olette, is it possible that these are just something you made up?"  
"Pence, I thought you'd be on my side!" Olette exclaimed ,"I mean this is what you're always on about! Extraordinary twilight zone stuff!"  
"When a doctor doesn't say-"  
"Why won't you believe me?" Olette shouted, "Something happened last summer! I'm going to find out what!" She screamed the last before running out.  
"Olette!"  
"Leave me alone, okay?"  
Pence glanced at a pile of notebooks in the corner.  
"Hayner, she was really upset. She's fallen behind in the homework-this is last week's assignment!"  
"What? Oh no..."


	3. Chapter 3

Olette ran through town, not noticing her surrounding. She didn't pay attention to anything really, only stopping when she reached the gap in the wall.  
"The forest...beyond there...the mansion..." She whispered, then faltered. Something like her nightmares, but worse, because Olette knew she was wide awake. In one moment the boy was fighting someone-the boy with silver hair. The next moment the man in red was in a lab. Then a cloaked figure, the man, and the girl in the dress were in a white room. The window stared out over the field...the room was in the mansion.  
"Olette, you all right?"

Olette looked up, very confused as she saw Seifer standing there. He was kneeled beside her, for it seemed Olette had fainted. His green blue eyes showed a bit of confusion, his blonde hair barely visible under his strange black hat. Admittedly, Olette was curious why he wore his strange blue shirt that zippered from both ends under his long green trench coat. His brown pants were baggy and fell a bit-his outfit was clearly meant to show off the muscles he bore. However Vivi, Rai, and Fuu were no where in sight.

"What are you doing here?" Olette questioned as she looked around.  
"...I heard you yelling after I was walking by," Seifer explained as he helped her up, "So what's wrong?"  
"You'd call me crazy."

Olette added this as she began walking through the forest.

"Try me. We're coma buddies." Seifer said simply as he walked beside her.  
"If I tell you, will you stop following me, and stop calling me that?"  
"I might." She hated the smirk he had, it was irritating and indicated neither would happen.

"I'm seeing things." Olette decided to tell him simply.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. A boy. My age..." She whispered, "Blonde hair that goes everywhere. Blue eyes..."  
"Roxas."

Olette stopped as her breath caught, and her eyes fell on Seifer. In the midst off all the madness that happened, he was the one who believed her. He was the one who knew the name she'd fought for so madly.

"How do you-"  
"About half a year ago. When we went into a coma. It was weird but...when I woke up I could remember him. He'd suggested fate said we wouldn't get along so I extended my hand in friendship." Seifer replied as they reached the broken gates. Olette couldn't resist and burst into laughter.  
"Rebel until you die, huh?"  
"That's the plan. So we've both been having these dreams I guess?"  
"It would seem. The mansion has got to be connected-I'm sure of it."

"Right."

Olette had decided not to chase him off, as she now smiled wider then she had in a while. Someone believed her story, and while they were both shot, what was the chances they'd both imagine the same person? Besides, unless Seifer was queer or something, wouldn't he have imagined a well busted naughty school girl? Olette had nearly believed Roxas was something she made up-he was everything she looked for.

"That window...would be...that door."

Seifer said this as he opened a door and Olette gasped. Inside was the only room to have been used recently, mostly white, with a long table. Drawings covered, the table, floor, and wall.

"I guess it wasn't a curtain." Seifer commented, but Olette's eyes were on one paper on the table, where rested a drawing. It was very well drawn of a boy her age in grey, black, and white clothing with pensive blue eyes and blonde hair.  
"Roxas."


	4. Chapter 4

"So he exists. What do you plan on doing?" Seifer asked. It was lunch the next day, and Olette had been in the library when he managed to find her-once more with out Rai and Fuu. Since Vivi was in a different school, that part was no surprise. But that Seifer was in school at all shocked her. Normally the boy would skip out as soon as lunch started, if he'd come at all.  
"Find out where to find the silver haired boy. I don't think any of the others are around anymore, honestly," Olette replied as she scanned the old articles.

"What are you looking for?"  
"Sightings of the Phantom Train. I think there might be a way to...get to another world."  
"...Hayner or Pence going with you?"  
"They think I made the drawing myself...I'm going to the Train Station after school."  
"If you're not being held up by anyone, why wait?"

Olette faltered for a few moments then sighed.  
"I'm scared I guess. That this will be some goose chase," she finally whispered. Olette cried out as Seifer grabbed her hand.  
"Let's go."

"Go where? Lunch ends in five minutes!" Olette exclaimed as she rose to her feet.

"Olette, you're distracted, right? If we can find out where that train goes..."  
"But-skipping school?" Olette exclaimed as Seifer dragged her.  
"Olette, do you want to find out who Roxas is? How he knows your name? Why he seems to be haunting you?" That was an idea Olette couldn't dodge, and she stared into his eyes.  
"Why are you doing this?" She questioned. Seifer furrowed his brows and shook his head.  
"Probably has to do with wanting to stop the dreams myself."  
"You're lying."  
"Well you can't handle the truth. Ow." As soon as he'd opened his mouth, Olette whacked him.  
"Are you crazy?"  
"I'm kidnapping you. The teachers can not hold this against you."  
"I'm going to math!"  
"I'm not giving you a choice."

Olette cried out as Seifer slipped an arm around her waist.

"What the hell are you doing? Wait a second-" She shouted again as he threw her over his shoulder.

"You'll thank me later."  
"Put me down Seifer! Hey! Put me down!"


	5. Chapter 5

Pence ran into his friend's bedroom around as Hayner groaned.

"I have no idea what I'm doing! Didn't Olette say she'd help me with English?"

"Hayner!" Pence gasped as he grabbed his shoulder, "One of the other students-Seifer was seen carrying Olette out of the library at lunch! Over his shoulder!"

"What?" Hayner leapt to his feet, barely glancing at the photo of Olette, Pence, and himself. A photo he nearly always looked at, despite that Olette's eyes seemed distracted, looking at thin air.

"I think he kidnapped her!"

"Well then lets head off to-" Both boys were cut off my impact to the back of their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

At that point Olette was sitting on the stairs going down to the tracks as Seifer leaned on the bench.

"We haven't seen it. What if it doesn't come?" she asked in fear. She'd made a run for it earlier to learn the boy who was one year older then her was not actually asleep. Seifer opened one emerald eye warily.  
"It will come."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"I saw it." Olette stared for a moment at the seemingly lazy boy on the bench.  
"Seriously? And you never told anyone?"  
"Never really figured why I should. I've been watching it for a while. Say, remember that Sora kid? He took the train out a few times. Also...Vivi came off the Phantom Train."  
"What?"

No one knew how Vivi had ended up in Twilight Town, so that was a surprise.  
"Oh?" Olette asked as she tilted her head.

"Apparently a great wizard lives there. You remember that King Mickey guy?"

"Didn't realize you'd met him."  
"He was in the visions. Turns out Yen Sid was his teacher. If anyone get help us get to a world that holds answers, they'll be found at the Sorcerer's Loft." Seifer explained as he sat up. Olette nodded a bit and released a yawn.

"Get some sleep."  
"You're not as bad ass you seem to think."  
"And you can't you be the teacher's favorite if you fall asleep in class."  
"I can stay...awake..."  
"No you can't."

Normally Olette would have continued arguing, but she had fallen asleep on the steps. The lack of sleep caused by the nightmares it seemed was what did her in. Seifer shook his head as he walked over and picked her up lightly.  
"You're stubborn, but you're determined. What's so special about this guy anyway?" He whispered as he placed her on the bench and stared out towards the tracks.

* * *

Olette wasn't sure how long it was out. She was sure it was the first time she'd slept with out nightmares. Probably because she was sure she'd find the answers soon. Also at first she thought she was still asleep-for there was the Phantom Train.  
"Seifer! Wake up!" Olette didn't really notice they'd swapped places as she shook him.

"Its here!" She added as she ran towards it. Seifer groaned slightly before returning to the bench for his jacket.  
"She didn't even notice…"


	7. Chapter 7

Hayner woke up first, groaning. He turned slightly to see Pence talking to someone.

"...so you haven't seen Seifer since then?" Pence was asking. Hayner turned to see Fuu on the side of the room with Rai, and Vivi speaking with Pence.

"According to Fuu and Rai, the last they heard of him was what you two heard of Olette."  
"...the phantom train." Hayner muttered as he sat up slowly. Pence blinked as he turned to his friend.  
"That makes Olette's disappearance reasonable. She thinks it has to do with the dream. But Seifer-"  
"Blonde boy, blue eyes?" Fuu spoke up, causing them all to jump.

"How would you know?" Hayner shot back.  
"Seifer's been having visions of that dude!" Rai exclaimed, "We called him crazy, but we know he still has them. He keeps quiet, but he gets this look now and then."

Vivi turned to face the group before he spoke.  
"Five of us arrived on the train some time ago. Setzer, Fuu, Rai, Seifer, and myself. Seifer knows where it goes. If they went on it...we may not see them for some time."

"How so?"

"They'll be going to another world."


	8. Chapter 8

"So do we knock?"

Olette and Seifer stood before the doors to the great tower known as the Sorcerer's Loft. Neither of them were quite sure how easily those doors might open.  
"I doubt he'd hear it..." Seifer finally said as he pushed one of them open, with what seemed ease.  
"How did you-" Olette stammered as he put his hands in his pockets.  
"What, you think I go to the gym for kicks?"  
"Here I thought you were on steroids..." Olette replied as they walked.  
"And stop pulling my hair!"  
"I'm not."

Both blinked as Olette stopped at the base of the stairs-Seifer was already a good way up them.  
"Then who..." Olette turned and screamed as a pitch black arm scratched her, with such impact it threw her back.  
"Olette!" Seifer yelled, running back down as the Neo Shadow rose to its feet.  
"W-what is that thing?" Olette cried out as she clambered up off the ground, the Neo Shadow walking towards her. It rose to its feet, about to lunge again, then let out a screech as silver sliced through it. Had she not been terrified she'd been about to die moments earlier, Olette probably would have noticed the difference in Seifer's weapon.  
"Are you alright?" He questioned. She nodded slowly.  
"W-what was that thing?"  
"A Heartless. This tower is the only place in Twilight Town they can appear. Don't let them do to much damage...their monsters that eat hearts. Not much is left when they're done with you..." As Seifer fell silent, Olette stared after him in wonder. _Who are you Seifer? And what happened to you that's so horrible?_

They didn't say much, for Olette noticed an expression of remorse on Seifer's face. She'd figured he was just annoyed, but there was something else in his eyes. _Loss?_ It was starting to make her wonder a lot of things. Seifer had turned up ten years ago, a seemingly scared and confused six year old. Rai and Fuu also seemed confused, and Vivi was even younger, Setzer had been carrying him. But no one knew where the five had come from. Olette hadn't thought that much could have happened to Seifer before he turned six-but now she had to wonder.

"Seifer-" She started to ask, but he stopped her suddenly.  
"Arm." Seifer instructed, facing her.

"Um...ow!" Olette flinched slightly as he pulled up her arm, then she noticed what the scratch was doing.  
"What the hell?"

"...glad we're this close to Yen Sid. He can probably heal that.  
"But what-"  
"Its a virus. Comes off the claws of certain Heartless like Neo Shadows. If they don't successfully steal your heart, you start to become one anyway. Left untreated to long..." Olette stopped him, gesturing at a short figure making its way up the stairs.  
"I'll be...Your Majesty?" she exclaimed. The King Mickey looked up, startled.  
"Olette? Seifer? Can't say I was expecting to see you."  
"We could say the same." Olette replied as Seifer looked down, trying to avert the king's eyes.  
"Why are you here then?" Mickey asked.  
"...What do you know about Roxas?" Olette question, quick to regret it as his eyes darkened.  
"Olette, I suggest you stop looking or asking. You won't like the answer. If you'll excuse me...I have to see Yen Sid." Mickey stopped, then went to Olette, placing a hand on her arm, causing her to flinch as he rubbed past the wound.

"Get back to town." Mickey added as he walked away.

Olette opened her mouth to protest, but Seifer stopped her.  
"You're arm. Look." She looked down in reply, to realize it was healed.  
"How-"  
"He's powerful."  
"...Guess we have to head back."

Had Hayner or Pence believed her, and one of them been traveling with Olette, the story would end here. But they didn't, and she was traveling with Seifer.  
"We're going to hitch a ride with the Good King." Seifer announced, heading for where the Gummi Ship was parked.  
"Hitch-you mean stow away?" Olette exclaimed.  
"Same difference. Listen, he knows something and ain't telling," Seifer started as he managed to open the door with a credit card-Olette didn't ask whose it was, "so this is us finding out anyway, with his unwitting assistance...or do you want to be haunted by Roxas?" That was part of what Olette hated about Seifer. He always knew how to set her off. With in moments she had squeezed inside.  
"So where do we hide?" Olette asked as Seifer opened another door.  
"Looks like there's only one place. Supply closet. Shall we find out if we can squeeze?"  
"You first..." Olette muttered, already nervous with the idea. Seifer rolled his eyes before shoving inside. Olette groaned as she followed for it was a rather tight fit. To the point that once the door shut behind them, she was shoved against Seifer.  
"Oh goody..." Olette muttered, glad she was shorter then he was.  
"So now what?" Seifer questioned with a smirk.  
"Now I nap. Good night." Olette snapped back, closing her eyes and tilting her head back.


	9. Chapter 9

_Now he was down a dark street, no light but the eerie streetlamps. Everything was overturned, a few trucks here and there. One skyscraper…Roxas was in front of it. Fighting Heartless. Someone gave him a signal and he threw one of the KeyBlades up…to the silver haired boy…_

What the? _The vision had changed completely. It was a burning building. A man with brown hair and a scar identical to Seifer's was trying to reach a girl in blue with black hair. Another man was fighting off the Heartless so he could get to her. He also had the scar, and short blonde hair and a long gray jacket with a red crosses on the sleeves…_'Olette'…_The brown haired man almost reached the girl when the burning beam fell between them. The man with brown hair let out an anguished cry as the blonde haired man turned, attempting to charge through-then there was a scream, and the ground and the walls…it all started to vanish into darkness. '_Olette!' _The blonde haired man was separated from them and began looking…for his friends…smoke filled the lungs… _"OLETTE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Olette snapped away as she felt something on her lips. Instinctively she pushed Seifer away. "What the hell do you thing you're doing?" She screamed as Seifer gained his balance. "Helping you!" Seifer snapped, clearly annoyed.

"By defiling my body while I slept?" Olette hissed, anger rising. He'd never believed her. This was all a ploy to get her body. She couldn't believe she'd bought the act….

"By trying to give you air when you'd stopped breathing!" _Wait. What?_

"I stopped breathing?" Olette whispered, suddenly afraid of what was happening to her. Seifer nodded slowly and sighed.  
"You started yelping in your sleep, I could feel your heart racing because of our vicinity to each other…you broke out in a cold sweat…then when we landed you just stopped breathing. I waited while Mickey got off to see if you'd start again but you didn't and your heart started to get really slow…" Seifer explained then groaned. "Don't look at me like that! Your reaction was reasonable!"  
"What?" Olette blinked, tilting her head at him as she stepped out of the closet. "Don't look at you like what?"

"Like you know all there is to know about me! You don't!" Seifer snapped again.  
"I know more then you think…" Olette whispered as Seifer stormed off the ship. She sped up slightly and followed.

"So fearless leader, where are we?" She questioned as she reached him. Upon getting no response Olette followed his eyes and stared. Two little chipmunks were approaching, and each wore an apron.  
"Hiya! I'm Chip!"  
"Hello! I'm Dale!"  
"Welcome to the Gummi Ship Shop!" They both yelled in unison. Seifer groaned, shaking his head. "Think I'm going to be sick…"

"They're so cute!" Olette exclaimed, laughing slightly as Chip walked up to her feet.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked and Olette opened her mouth, and then closed it. She had no idea. Was the silver haired boy the Riku that Kairi had mentioned? But if not they'd be going to Destiny Islands for naught.  
"I'm looking for a boy…tall. Sixteen…might be seventeen. Silver hair. Wore a blind fold for a while…"

"You don't know his name?" Dale frowned. "Maybe we should talk to the king." Olette's face became panicked-if they told the journey ended there. That was when Seifer stepped in.

"What my friend here is trying to say is she was part of a one night stand with this guy. Both of them got access to this spiked punch at a party not to long ago and now she's pregnant with his child." Seifer said it so nonchalantly Olette almost bought it herself. And then she realized what he was insinuated and punched him in the nose.

"You asshole!" She snapped and Chip covered his ears as Dale blinked.  
"What the-Riku did that?"

"Well you see…I was sort of the one who spiked the punch…" Seifer muttered as he stood up, tilting his head back as he held it. "So she's been cursing me with her mood swings. It's neither of their faults really…"

"He's on Destiny Islands! We'll set a course for you! And your home world so you can go right back after?" Chip exclaimed.

"Twilight Town."

Seifer groaned slightly as he put the ship on autopilot before climbing to the back. "You have to speak to me again sometime Olette."

"You made me out to be some irresponsible brat!"

"Where as so many sane people go looking for people on an inter-planet journey, not even sure they exist?" Seifer regretted saying it as soon as he spoke. Olette was a mess, holding her knees in with her face on her arms.

"Oh god…what did I say? What did I do?" He exclaimed, sitting beside her, expecting to get slapped.

"…what if he's dead? What if he's not what I was expecting? What if he found someone else?" Okay. Not what Seifer had been expecting? Definitely. It was about Roxas again, now that they were so close.

"Olette, I'm sure he's not dead." Seifer reassured as he sighed. "I'm sure he's exactly what we're expecting." He added.  
"And if he found someone else?" Olette lifted her tear stained face. "I finally get why I'm doing this and so much could go wrong." She whispered. Seifer shook his head as he grasped a tissue, brushing the tears away from her face.

"If he remembered you like you remember him then he'd be a fool to pick someone else." Seifer whispered. Olette blinked her eyes dry as she opened her mouth to speak. That's when the ship's autopilot cut in.  
"Destination Destiny Islands reached."

Olette jumped to her feet, her fears forgotten. "We made it!" She exclaimed, laughing as she ran outside. Seifer shook his head as he put the tissue back in his pocket. "Why do I even try anymore…" He muttered, going for the keys.


	11. Chapter 11

Riku groaned, rolling out of bed and pulling his shirt on-he'd fallen asleep in his pants again-as he approached the door. He kept having nightmares about storm. The king had admitted it was no surprise, but shouldn't they have gone away?

"Stop knocking! I'm coming already!" He shouted as he made his way through the dining room too the door. It was late, which meant Namine was sound asleep inside Kairi's mind. The same applied to Roxas in Sora's.

"Yes?" He muttered, answering the door as he rubbed his eyes-only to be attacked by Olette's questions.

"Who's the girl in the white dress? Who's the man in red? What does the king know?"

"One question at a time! Olette, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Riku exclaimed, staring down at her-she was a touch shorter-in confusion.

"…what happened to Roxas?" Olette's eyes were pained as she asked the next question. Riku flinched slightly as he shook his head.

"You sure you want to know?" He asked as he thought about all the pain it had caused him to be part of. How much pain Namine had been put through. How it had ended his friendship with her once and for all. How many people had suffered because of his actions. How the king had seemed so much less bright.

"…I've come to far to back down now." Olette whispered Riku sighed, furrowing his brow.  
"Come in then. You'll want to sit down."


	12. Chapter 12

Morning had arrived and as Riku had explained his story Olette was staring at the rug rather then he.

"So…he's gone?"

"I'm afraid so. Gone but not dead. Just part of Sora…I think he's happy though. Since Sora is with Kairi most of the time, he's with Namine most of the time." Riku explained slowly.

"He and Namine…they were an item?" Olette's vision was blurring with tears as thunder rumbled outside.

"Closest I'd ever seen when it comes to nobodies…" Riku jerked his head up when he heard the door slam as Olette ran past Kairi. Kairi sighed, shaking her head, when Riku noted her normally purple eyes were blue. Namine was in control.  
"Yes?" He asked as Namine spoke through Kairi.

"You really are the most dense person I've ever met."


	13. Chapter 13

Great. Just great. He finally met someone from his home and she had a posse. Now Selphie, in her sundress, had tied him up with her jump rope, her friend Tidus had just used his stick-as Seifer called to get under his skin-to beat him to a pulp. Wakka was standing guard of the terrace as Selphie approached him.  
"So. The great Seifer Almasy didn't escape the age change back when the world ended. What, didn't feel like making a pact with Maleficent?" She started as Seifer groaned.  
"Is ANYONE ever going to let me live down the Ultimecia thing?"

"No."  
"Right…"

"Selphie-" Tidus spoke. "As much as I know you hate this guy from your home world…can we ah…go now? The storm is about to get pretty bad…."

"Well-" Seifer took the moment of distraction to slide his hands out from the jump rope and make a run for it. Wakka let out a yell and tossed his Blitz Ball. Except because of the beating he'd taken and the storm that had moved in Seifer had fallen in front of the docks, slipping in a puddle, as the charged ball flew over him.  
"Uh oh…" Wakka stammered.  
"Hey, how long has she been standing here?" Tidus questioned.  
"Miss, move!" Selphie shouted. Seifer's senses were all to aware of what was going on as he scrambled up, staring down the docks.  
"_Olette, Move!_"


	14. Chapter 14

Olette had been standing on the edge of the docks, staring out over the water in a fit of tears. All this had been for naught, hadn't it? She could faintly hear yelling through the thunder and rain, the downpour soaking her through. Then she'd heard Seifer shout her name and turned, only to cry out as the ball threw her over the side into the churning ocean.

_Swim!_ Her brain shouted as she sank into the water, but her body wouldn't move. Olette felt so tired, after all that. Her arm was throbbing and she remembered the scratch from the tower. It hadn't healed after all. Or maybe the King's magic would have worked if she'd stayed in Twilight Town. What ever it was, her vision was becoming black as a voice began to whisper to her. '_Let the current take you. Become one with your resentment. Become one of us. Become a Warrior of Oblivion. What keeps you here? Surely it isn't Roxas…' _Olette closed her eyes, letting them become dark. Then another voice spoke from nearly nine months earlier rang true. "_Thank you, Olette."_ She had always assumed that the voice when she'd been shot belong to Roxas. It had been so remorseful, so caring, so tender, that she couldn't imagine who else it had belonged to. But she'd heard a similar tone from the same voice hours before…hadn't she? _"If he remembered you like you remember him then he'd be a fool to pick someone else."_ Olette bit her lip, wishing she could scream. _How could I have been so stupid? Oh my god…I'm so sorry… _Her head was spinning as the voice spoke again. _Join us. Become Oblivion. Use your resentment and-_

No! She struggled against the current, but it was as if someone held her in the water. Olette felt something spin past her face then opened her eyes to see a cloud of blood from behind her head-but not her blood-and Seifer swimming towards her. Olette managed a smile and reached for him slowly, the sea becoming dark. _You came for me._


	15. Chapter 15

_You came for me._

_It was happening again. It was the burning building. The blonde haired man had found the girl in blue with black hair. She was badly injured. The man dropped his weapon-a sword with a gun on the hilt-as he ran to her, holding her up._  
_"Rinoa! You gotta stay with me here!" He shouted._

"…_Squall?" Rinoa whispered, her voice breaking. The mans face seemed to fall but he nodded. "Yeah. It's me. Rinoa, stay with me."_

"_Squall I'm so glad you found me…one last time…good…b…"_

"_Rinoa, you are not going to die! Open your eyes!" The man turned as the brown haired man approached. "What are you waiting for Squall? Use Curaga already or she'll die!"_

"_Seifer, I don't want to admit it but she's-" The real Squall whispered as he kneeled beside Rinoa._

"_She's not dead! She can't be!"_


	16. Chapter 16

"You're not dead…you can't be…"  
Olette's eyes fluttered open at the familiar feeling and she saw Seifer over her once more and tackled him again, but this time in a hug.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…god my head was messed up…" She sobbed into his shoulder as the tears fell again. Seifer managed to sit them up right before facing her. In this time Olette realized they were in a small tree house.

"I think you're trying to say something but I don't know what…." He said, but before he could ask more Olette kissed him, arms back around his neck. Seifer blinked slightly as he broke the kiss.  
"I think I get what you're saying…" He whispered with a smirk before kissing her back, slipping one arm around her, the other caressing her cheek.


	17. Chapter 17Finale

Pence now wore earplugs to not hear Hayner worry. For cripes sake, Olette could handle herself. Besides, perhaps if no one had doubted any of his or her friends this wouldn't be a problem.

"Hey." Fuu was in the doorway, causing Pence and Hayner to look up as Rai followed. "They're back."

Olette laughed her first real laugh in ages as their welcome party met them at the station, bending over and hugging Vivi as Seifer exchanged handgrips with Fuu and Rai. Pence ran over and hugged Olette, followed by Hayner, causing her to laugh.  
"I'm sorry I worried all of you." She said as Seifer moved besides her, slipping an arm around her casually. Hayner's mouth dropped as Pence laughed now, patting his shoulder.

"So you and Seifer…?" Pence asked as Olette giggled and nodded as she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"Seifer and I."


End file.
